Sang Pewaris Ramalan
by N4N4
Summary: Ikuti petualangan James Potter, putera Harry Potter !  Full summary inside  Chapter 3 rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I am J.K Rowling and I claimed this to be mine! Kuak...kuak...kuak (Klu aku J.K Rowling kenapa harus buat Disclaimer?)**

**Anywhy, Laptopku baru balik dari RSKL(Rumah Sakit Khusus Laptop?) dan rasanya aku ingin menciumnya jutaan kali (tapi takutnya jadi rusak lagi). Aku buka-buka folder dan aku aku baru menemukan file ini didokumenku dan ternyata sudah ada 78 halaman kemudian bum... aku sudah ngepost please R&R.**

**Summary : James Potter adalah Putera Harry Potter. Setelah ayahnya meninggal di tangan Lord Voldemort muncul sebuah ramalan baru tentang dirinya. Apakah yang akan terjadi padanya?**

**Aku membagi Chapter Introku ke dalam 3 sub chapter supaya lebih mudah bacanya. Maaf untuk semua kesalahan, EYD, typos, spelling, and all!**

**

* * *

**

**Sang Pewaris Ramalan**

_Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat._

_ Dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya._

_Dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh._

_Dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya._

_Tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan._

_Dan salah satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan._

_Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukan Pangeran Kegelapan akan dilahirkan._

_Bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh._

_**Dan sekarang saatnya untuk Sang Pewaris beraksi!**_

**Intro**

**Part 1**

Namaku adalah James Sirius Potter. James diambil dari nama kakekku James Potter. Sirius diambil dari nama ayah baptis ayahku, Sirius Black. Dan Potter diambil dari nama ayahku, Harry Potter. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa Harry Potter itu.

Ayahku, Harry Potter atau Anak Lelaki yang Bertahan Hidup, adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari Pangeran Kegelapan, Voldemort. Ia adalah penyihir hitam paling hebat abad ini dan haus kekuasaan. Sampai sekarang ia memerintah, melalui kaki tangannya, dengan kekejian yang luar biasa. Mereka menganggap Muggle, manusia non sihir, seperti sampah, dan penyihir kelahiran muggle dianggap tak lebih baik. hanya karena mereka difitnah mencuri kekuatan sihir dan bla...bla...bla...

Alasan konyol dan tidak masuk akal menurutku. Bagaimana juga mereka bisa mencuri sihir?

Setelah dewasa, ayahku menentang Pangeran Kegelapan ketika ia kembali belasan tahun kemudian. Ia menjadi pemberontak paling terkenal diantara semua pemberontak yang memerangi kekejian Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak berhasil. Ia tewas ditangan Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri, dua belas tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku masih lima tahun. Pangeran Kegelapan mengumbar-ngumbar cerita tentang kematian ayahku. Agar semua orang takut menentangnya.

Semenjak itu, pemberontakan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan pun menyurut. Waktu itu aku masih kecil, aku diambil Albus Dumbledore tak lama setelah kematian ayahku. Ia menyerahkanku kepada sahabat dekat ayahku, Ron Weasley. Aku tidak pernah mengenal ibuku. Namanya atau wajahnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Ketika masih hidup, ayahku menolak untuk menceritakan tentang ibuku dan bahkan Paman Ron maupun Albus Dumbledore pun tidak mau menceritakannya. Jadi anggap saja aku seorang yatim piatu.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ayahku tewas, Voldemort langung menguasai dunia sihir dan kemudian seluruh dunia, termasuk para muggle. Ia sudah kehilangan minat dengan Inggris dan beralih ke kawasan Asia. Yang ada disini hanya para pengikutnya saja. Dan untungnya nama ayahku sudah cepat terlupakan. Sehingga aku masih bebas menggunakan nama Potter tanpa ada kecurigaan. Potter nama yang sering digunakan kan?

Berapa banyak orang bernama Potter di dunia ini?

Dimasa itu, hanya ada satu orang yang terang-terangan memberontak yaitu Albus Dumbledore sendiri. Ia menjadikan Hogwarts sebagai tempat teraman bagi anak-anak yang tidak bersalah. Kecuali tentu saja, anak-anak pelahap maut. Lagipula, para pelahap maut enggan menyekolahkan anaknya di Hogwarts, mereka memilih Dumstrang di Bulgaria.

Ketika aku berumur sebelas, aku diterima di Hogwarts dan Topi Seleksi memasukkanku ke Slytherine. Aku sedikit kecewa, kau tahu. Slytherine adalah tempat orang-orang yang jahat. Paling tidak itulah yang kutahu saat aku berumur sebelas. Slytherine adalah asrama Tom Riddle atau Pangeran Kegelapan muda. Namun, Albus Dumbledore berkata bahwa tidak semua murid Slytherine itu buruk. Kemudian ia menceritakan tentang Severus Snape. Orang paling pemberani, menurutku. Ia meninggal lebih dari 16 tahun yang lalu.

Severus Snape mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi mata-mata Dumbledore hingga ia terbunuh ketika akan menyelamatkan salah seorang pemberontak. Tak banyak anak-anak yang masuk ke Slytherine, setiap tahunnya hanya ada beberapa. Dan ditahunku, sedikit lebih banyak. Lima anak lelaki dan lima anak perempuan.

Ketika aku berumur dua belas. Dumbledore menceritakan kepadaku tentang sebuah ramalan. Ramalan tentangku.

_Ketika Dia yang mampu menaklukan Pangeran Kegelapan gagal._

_Maka takdir dunia ditentukan oleh aliran darahnya._

_Yang harus berjuang _

_Yang harus menyambung takdir_

_Yang terputus untuk sementara atau selamanya._

Dia pikir sih ramalan itu untukku. Karena sebelumnya sudah ada ramalan untuk ayahku. Kalian pasti tahu apa itu. Darah yang dimaksudkan dalam ramalan itu adalah aku. Anak tunggal Harry James Potter. Itu membuatku terbebani.

Sejak itu Dumbledore memberiku latihan khusus ketika aku di Hogwarts. Terkadang ia mengunjungi rumah Paman Ron untuk melatihku di musim panas. Dia bilang aku harus bersyukur karena Pangeran Kegelapan tidak tahu tentang ramalan itu. Namun, aku sendiri berkali-kali bertanya kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan tidak membunuhku atau paling tidak mencariku, membenciku. Tapi yang kudapat hanya gelengan kepala saja.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hidup yang kujalani. Walaupun aku tidak punya keluarga kandung. Namun, ada banyak orang yang peduli padaku. Terutama Paman Ron dan keluarganya. Mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Anak-anak Slytherine tidak buruk-buruk juga kok. Mereka adalah teman-teman terbaik yang kupunya. Ada Albus Dumbledore, aku menyayanginya seperti kakekku sendiri. Dan ada seorang gadis yang selalu menyita perhatianku semenjak aku melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Namanya Narcissa Malfoy, puteri Bibi Ginny, adik Paman Ron. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat aku berumur tujuh. Kami memang sempat mengalami pertengkaran-pertengkaran panjang. Namun, pada akhirnya kami berbaikan.

Kami adalah rival dalam berbagai hal. Dalam permainan Quidditch, ia jadi seeker untuk Gryffindor dan aku juga jadi seeker untuk Slytherine. Kami sama-sama bersaing dalam pelajaran academic. Kami juga sama-sama prefect. Dan semua itu membuat aku menyukainya. walaupun sepertinya ia tidak menyukaiku.

* * *

**_Baru kusadari cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan..._**

**_Pupus-Dewa 19_**

**_Baru kusadari saatnya tuk lanjutkan to the next part..._**


	2. Chapter 1 Intro Part 2

**Disclaimer : I am JK Rowling (But JK Rowling can't speak Indonesia, can she?) Well, Sorry Mrs. Rowling I can. But that's mean I am not her. Sorry, guys!**

**Laptopku, tahu kah kau betapa aku menyayangimu? Jangan buat aku sedih lagi karena melihatmu terbaring tak berdaya lagi, ya?**

**Lupakan apa yang aku tulis diatas. Maafkan jika ada salah-salah kata dan tulisan. Maklum manusia tempat salah dan lupa. Pokoknya Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Intro**

**Part II**

Awal tahun ketujuhku pun dimulai. Aku membawa troli berjalan di stasiun King Kross menuju peron 9 ¾. Disampingku ada Paman Ron yang selalu mengantarkanku disetiap tahun ajaran. Kami berlari menembus dinding diantara peron 9 dan sepuluh.

Peron 9 ¾ cukup ramai. Tidak tampak seperti ada penyihir hitam yang siap menghancurkan mereka diluar sana. Anak-anak bersama orangtua mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Paman Ron memimpin menuju segerombolan orang-orang berambut merah menyala dipojokkan peron. Dan aku mengenali mereka. Ada Paman Bill dan istrinya Fleur beserta kedua anaknya, Louis yang mempunyai rambut pirang lurus sebahu dan bermata biru, tampan dengan matanya yang tampak jahil yang seangkatanku dan dia ternyata masuk Slytherine, dia adalah sahabat baikku, dan adiknya Dominique, satu-satunya anak Paman Bill yang mewarisi rambut keluarga Weasley. Mereka sebenarnya memiliki tiga anak. Namun, puteri pertama mereka Victoire yang lulus tahun lalu sekarang bekerja untuk Orde, organisasi yang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Victoire adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, tapi aku tidak pernah membanding-bandingkan mereka, kau tahu, Victoire dan Narcissa. Secara fisik mereka mirip, wajah cantik yang sama, rambut pirang yang sama hanya saja milik Narcissa lebih berwarna keperakan dan Victoire sewarna emas. Aku pernah naksir Victoire sebelum aku masuk Hogwarts.

Kemudian ada Paman Percy dan istrinya Audrey serta kedua putrinya, Lucy dan Molly. Lucy mewarisi rambut coklat ibunya, dia setahun lebih muda dariku dan Molly yang mewarisi ciri khas keluarga Weasley tiga tahun lebih muda.

Kemudian ada Paman George dan istrinya Angelina serta kedua anaknya, Fred dan Roxanne. Fred diambil dari nama saudara kembar Paman George, Fred yang meninggal belasan tahun lalu ditangan pelahap maut. Roxanne dan Lucy ada ditahun yang sama. Sementara Fred tiga tahun lebih muda.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Bibi Ginny dan suaminya Draco serta dua anak kembar mereka, Elroy dan Narcissa. Sudahkah aku bilang bahwa Narcissa itu kembar?

Ia kembar tidak identik dengan saudaranya Elroy. Elroy masuk Slytherine, aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Elroy beberapa menit lebih tua dari Narcissa. Ia dan Narcissa mempunyai rambut pirang pucat yang sama. Tapi, mata Elroy berwarna coklat susu persis seperti ibunya sementara Narcissa mempunyai mata abu-abu seperti ayahnya. Elroy jago dalam permainan quidditch, chaser terbaik kami, dialah kapten quidditch Slytherine selama dua tahun terakhir. Dia seperti kakak bagiku. Dia lebih dewasa daripada aku dibeberapa hal dan aku lebih dewasa dibanding dia di beberapa hal lain. Aku, Louis dan Elroy sudah seperti kakak beradik.

"Hei, bro" sapa Louis dan Elroy ketika aku datang mendekat. Aku memberi mereka tos yang seperti anak-anak, tapi biarlah itu sudah jadi kebiasaan kami. Kemudian aku bertukar sapa dengan keluarga Weasley yang lain. Dan mengedip kepada Narcissa yang melotot padaku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Profesor Dumbledore tidak menyulitkanmu, kan?" tanya Louis.

Aku menggeleng. Selama musim panas ini, Profesor Dumbledore telah memberiku latihan khusus. Ia mengajakku terbang ke Albania untuk mencari informasi tentang Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan itu semua menyita waktu hampir seluruh musim panas. Aku baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu. Albania bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk liburan."Ayo naik, jika kita bisa mendapatkan tempat eksklusif. Aku akan cerita," ujarku. Maka dengan segera kami berpamitan pada seluruh keluarga dan segera naik ke kereta.

Setelah menaruh barang bawaan kami dikompartemen yang eksklusif. Aku tutup pintu kompartemen rapat-rapat."Siap?" tanyaku. Mereka mengangguk dan menunggu dengan penasaran sementara aku duduk.

"Albania itu mengerikan," aku pun mulai."Banyak sekali hutan-hutan, dan setiap hari hampir selalu mendung dan hujan padahal saat itu musim panas. Dihari pertama kami menginap di sebuah penginapan muggle disebuah desa. Yang katanya sih tempat penginapan Tom Riddle dulu. Tempat itu sudah tua dan reyot. Untuk beberapa hari dan beberapa minggu pertama kami menelusuri jejak Pangeran Kegelapan di desa itu.

"Kejadian itu sudah terjadi lebih dari lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Tak ada orang yang tahu. Jadi kami tidak punya banyak kemajuan. Jadinya, selama itu Profesor Dumbledore hanya mengajariku berbagai sihir baru.

"Ketika aku mengusulkan untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut didaerah lain. Profesor Dumbledore bilang, kami harus mencari disini. Akhirnya kami berhasil menemukan seorang kakek tua yang aku tebak umurnya hampir setua Profesor Dumbledore sendiri diminggu terakhir kami. Dia agak gila. Selalu bicara tentang pemuda yang mampu menghilang, yang membakar rumahnya dengan pandangan matanya. Profesor Dumbledore curiga, makanya ia mulai menelusuri jejak lelaki itu. Ternyata dia itu adalah anak pemimpin desa itu, dulu sekali.

"Keluarganya mati tragis dan rumahnya terbakar, dia adalah satu-satunya yang selamat. Dan jasad kakak perempuannya tidak pernah ditemukan, kukira sih sudah jadi abu. Sejak itu ia jadi gila. Sebenarnya agak membosankan juga sih, tidak ada yang menarik. Kami memang sempat menjelajah hutan dan bertemu dengan beberapa centaurus paling tua yang pernah kulihat. Tapi mereka hanya menceritakan kisah-kisah lama tentang Pangeran Kegelapan," aku mengakhiri ceritaku.

Hening sejenak."Wow, aku berharap aku bisa kesana," ujar Louis memecahkan keheningan.

"Yah, aku bersedia kok tukar tempat," ujarku asal. Semuanya sungguh tidak enak bagiku. Aku bersedia tukar tempat jika bisa. Aku ingin punya ayah ibu dan kehidupan yang normal. Tidak ditekan dengan ramalan bodoh itu. Aku benci dengan ramalan. Yah, tidak heran ramalanku dapat D.

Kemudian pintu kompartemen dibuka. Seorang wanita pendek setengah baya dengan raut muram muncul. Dia adalah si penjaja makanan. Troli makanannya disandarkan disampingnya."Surat untuk Mr. Potter" ujar wanita itu. Ia menyodorkan surat beramplop warna zamrud sama seperti yang kuterima ketika dinyatakan masuk Hogwarts. Berat.

Aku berdiri dan mengambilnya dengan terkejut."Eh, terima kasih," ujarku. Dia tidak menjawab."Tunggu dulu, aku mau membeli beberapa coklat kodok dan kacang segala rasa," ujarku segera. Aku segera berdiri lagi dan tersenyum. Ekspresi wanita itu jadi aneh. Seperti menahan senyum. Aku membeli tiga coklat kodok dan tiga permen segala rasa dan mengedarkannya pada Louis dan Elroy yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku baru sadar kalau kereta sudah berjalan.

Kemudian aku membuka amplop itu yang direkatkan dengan stempel Hogwarts. Ada sebuah lencana yang mirip seperti lencana prefectku hanya saja tidak ada lambang Slytherine dan tulisan prefect sekarang diganti Head Boy.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Dengan surat ini saya nyatakan anda sebagai Head Boy untuk tahun ini. Tugas anda dimulai mulai hari ini tepat pukul dua belas. Head Girl akan menemui anda di kompartemen depan, khusus pengurus, dijam yang sama. Semoga anda mampu menjalankan tugas anda sebaik-baiknya. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S: Go to my room 12 o'clock on Tuesday. (Sorry belum diterjemahkan he...he...)_

Itulah isinya. Astaga! Aku jadi Head Boy. Aku tidak senang dengan itu. Maksudku, aku berharap bisa bersenang-senang tahun ini. Hanya memfokuskan diriku untuk N.E.W.T dan latihan dari Profesor Dumbledore. Dulu aku semangat jadi Prefect karena Narcissa juga jadi Prefect.

"Astaga, kau jadi Head Boy!" teriak Louis. Ia meraih lencanaku dan memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu bersemangat," ujarku jujur. Aku tidak ingin pergi menginspeksi seluruh siswa sementara dua sahabat baikku ngobrol-ngobrol santai disini. Maksudku, itu sangat membosankan.

"Mungkin jka kuberitahu soal ini semangatmu akan tumbuh lagi," ujar Elroy sambil memandangku dengan penuh kemisteriusan. Dia mendapatkan perhatianku. Matanya yang berwarna coklat susu itu bersinar."Narcissa yang jadi Head Girl," ujarnya lirih.

Api berkobar dalam tubuhku, membakarku. Aku tersenyum seperti orang gila."Benarkah?" tanyaku senang pada Elroy.

Elroy menghela nafas."Kutahu ini akan selalu berhasil," ujarnya kemudian ia berpaling kearah Louis."Ingat saat ia jadi Prefect, dia sama tidak bersemangatnya. Sampai aku bilang bahwa Narcissa juga jadi prefect," tambahnya pada Louis.

Louis menyeringai dan memandang genit."Kau seharusnya mengajaknya kencan, sobat" ujarnya. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan _'seperti kau tidak tahu Narcissa saja?'._ Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati dihari yang sama ketika Narcissa menerima ajakan kencanku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka lagi. aku melirik arlojiku. Arloji lama yang sudah melesak, peninggalan ayahku. Pukul 12.15 astaga! Aku terlambat. Aku membongkar koperku. Dan berganti baju disana dengan baju seragamku.

"Astaga, sobat. Apa kau tidak pernah lihat tulisan kamar mandi sepuluh kaki dari sini?" tanya Elroy dengan pandangan sedikit jijik. Aku tidak peduli, dia bisa kuurus nanti. Aku tidak bisa membuat Narcissa marah dengan keterlambatanku. Dia kan selalu on time.

"Aku sudah terlambat, big bro" jawabku sambil mengancingkan jubahku. Aku merenggut lencanaku daru tangan Louis. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku keluar kompartemen. Aku berlari ke kompartemen depan. Kompartemen khusus untuk Head Boy dan Head Girl, para Prefect serta guru-guru, jika ada. Aku bertemu beberapa anak perempuan kelas tujuh Gryffindor yang memandangiku dengan tajam ketika melihat lencana Head Boy tersemat dijubahku. Mereka tidak terlalui menyukaiku. Maksudku, yah aku kan saingan mereka. Mereka mungkin akan mendukungku jika aku sudah terang-terangan menyatakan aku melawan Pangeran Kegelapan. Mereka juga tidak suka karena putera tunggal Harry Potter masuk Slytherine.

Aku meringis pada mereka. Mereka mengabaikanku. Well, kurasa aku tidak sepopuler itu. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku berhasil sampai di kompartemen depan. Aku melihat arlojiku, 12.20. tidak buruk.

Dengan segera aku melewati kompartemen prefect. Sebuah kompartemen besar untuk para prefect. Dua kali aku harus kesana ketika aku masih menjadi prefect. Aku memandangi kompartemen disebelahnya. Kompartemen yang selalu membuatku penasaran ketika aku masih menjadi prefect. Aku mengatur nafasku dan kemudian membuka pintu kompartemen.

* * *

"_**There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." – It's mine! It's mine! (No...No...No it's from Albert Einstein, I just love this quote)**_

_**Please visit my other fanfic and give me a review!**_

_**It's still continue to the next part so click it!**_


	3. Intro part 3

**Love is like water;  
We can fall in it.  
We can drown in it.  
And we can't live without it.**

**

* * *

**

**Intro **

**Part III**

Sesosok gadis cantik berseragam Gryffindor duduk dipojok bangku kompartemen. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan menyilangkan kakinya. Gadis cantik inilah yang membuatku selalu bersemangat. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang pucat yang lurus dan terlihat lembut, well..aku tidak punya kesempatan membelainya. Matanya berwarna abu-abu yang sekarang sedikit lebih gelap. Ia menatapku terkejut. Aku memberinya senyuman yang paling mempesona. Tapi ia jelas-jelas tidak menyadarinya.

"James? Kau jadi Head Boy?" ujarnya dengan suara tercekat setelah hening beberapa lama.

"Well...yap" ujarku sambil melangkah masuk dan menempatkan diriku dibangku didepannya. Kompartemen itu seukuran kompartemen lainnya. Tidak ada yang menarik.

Ia memandangku tajam."Jadi apa yang perlu kita bahas sekarang?" tanyaku. Senyumanku berubah menjadi ringisan ketika ia masih saja memandangku.

Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas kesal. Sama persis seperti yang dilakukan kakak kembarnya, Elroy."Aku tidak tahu kau jadi Head Boy," ujarnya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa tubuhnya yang tegang menjadi lebih santai. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sampai..." aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat arlojiku."Sampai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku baru saja mendapat suratnya," ujarku. Hening sejenak."Tapi, aku senang kau jadi Head Girl," tambahku. Narcissa memutar bola matanya dan mendesah.

"Baiklah, James. Kita hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum pertemuan para prefect karena kau terlambat 25 menit," kata Narcissa. Aku senang dengan suaranya yang indah.

"Maaf, suratnya terlambat 15 menit," aku membela diri. Memang benar, kok.

"Ya, tapi kita sudah tidak punya waktu. Untungnya, aku sudah membuat jadwal inspeksi untuk para prefect tanpa perlu bantuan Head Boy," kata Narcissa dengan nada dingin. ia menyerahkan jadwalnya padaku yang sudah sempurna sampai sekarang.

"Well, ini oke" ujarku. Aku memandang Narcissa. Namun, ia sudah tidak disana. Narcissa berdiri di pintu kompartemen tanpa sedikitpun suara, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya. namun, ia pasti penyelinap terbaik didunia.

"Ayo, James, sudah jam 12.30 kita harus bertemu dengan para prefect," ujarnya tak sabar. Dengan segera aku berdiri dan mengikutinya ke kompartemen sebelah. Dimana sekitar 16 murid duduk dimasing-masing bangku. Kompartemen itu luas, sehingga kami semua muat. Anak-anak kelas lima dan enam memandang takut-takut pada Narcissa. Mereka pasti sudah tahu sikap Narcissa dan mereka pasti sudah tahu kalau Narcissa lah yang dipilih jadi Head Girl. Namun, mereka terkejut ketika melihatku masuk dibelakang Narcissa. Aku memberi mereka senyumanku yang kedua paling mempesona. Karena yang pertama hanya untuk Narcissa seorang.

Kami duduk disisa bangku yang tersisa. Aku melihat anak perempuan kelas lima dari Hufflepuff sedikit merinding ketika Narcissa duduk disisinya. Aku sendiri mendapat bangku didepannya, disamping anak lelaki kelas enam Slytherine yang berbadan besar dan mempunyai rambut hitam bernama Greg, ia tersenyum senang padaku. Aku menepuk pundaknya."Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku pada Greg.

"Baik, aku tidak tahu kau jadi Head Boy. Itu mengejutkanku, James" ujarnya. Aku mengedikkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Greg adalah beater tim Quidditch kami. Ia mempunyai karisma yang didukung oleh penampilannya yang sangar. Aku berharap ia yang menjadi kapten tim quiddtich kami setelah Elroy lulus tahun depan. Aku mengenali wajah Lucy diantara para prefect.

"Baiklah," Narcissa mulai."Aku dan James Potter sudah merundingkan ini," aku terkejut ketika ia bilang kami sudah berunding. Apanya yang kami rundingkan? Aku terkejut ia mengatakannya. Maksudku, itu bukan sifatnya.

"Ini adalah bagian inspeksi kalian," ujarnya," Baca baik-baik setelah aku keluar. Dan sebaiknya kalian taati betul-betul. Masing-masing dari kalian akan berpasangan dengan kakak atau adik kelas kalian untuk menginspeksi para murid. Ini dikarenakan agar para junior mampu belajar dan tidak berbuat kekacauan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kita akan menggunakan shift bergantian. Semua sudah tertera di kertas jadwal. Dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi, jangan gunakan fasilitas yang disediakan sekolah dengan semena-mena, jaga dan rawat baik-baik. jangan gunakan wewenang kalian sebagai prefect untuk mempermainkan murid-murid lain.

"Dan camkan ketika aku atau James melihat atau mendengar kalian melakukan pelanggaran, hukuman yang akan kami berikan dua kali lipat lebih berat dari anak-anak lain. Kalian adalah teladan, kalian sudah dipilih baik-baik. maka dari itulah keputusan ini diambil. Aku harap jika kalian melihat satu sama lain melakukan pelanggaran, segera laporkan padaku atau James," Narcissa mengakhiri pidatonya. Ia memberikan jadwalnya kepada anak perempuan Hufflepuff disebelahnya.

"Pertemuan selesai," ujarnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Aku menatapnya membuka pintu. Masih terpukau dengan pidatonya. Maksudku, ia benar-benar menyebut namaku beberapa kali, sedikitnya tiga kali, iya kan? Greg menyenggolku."Dia benar-benar mengerikan," ujarnya padaku.

Sial, aku sudah kehilangannya. Aku segera beranjak berdiri. Menepuk pundak Greg prihatin."Semoga berhasil, semuanya!" seruku kemudian mengikuti Narcissa keluar kompartemen.

Aku melihatnya berjalan ke kompartemen dibagian belakang. Kearah kompartemen murid."Narcissa!" seruku. Ia langsung berbalik."Hei, tunggu" ujarku ketika Narcissa kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku. Tapi aku menyadari ia berjalan lebih lambat.

Aku menarik tangannya. Nafasku terengah-engah."Ada apa, James?" tanyanya.

"Kita kan bisa pergi sama-sama," ujarku ketika aku sudah berhasil mengatur nafasku. Kami berjalan berdua."Pidato yang bagus," komentarku. Tak yakin apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Trims," ujarnya singkat.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal-hal Ketua ini," aku mendengar suara sedikit gemetar.

"Yah, kurasaka aku bisa menghandlenya sendiri," ujar Narcissa sarkatis.

"Hei, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa membantuku untuk menjalankan tugas-tugasku," protesku.

Narcissa tidak menjawab. Hening sesaat."Jadi, bagaimana musim panasmu? Pasti menyenangkan. Berpiknik ria dengan Profesor Dumbledore," ujar Narcissa dengan nada datar. Memecahkan keheningan.

"Hah?...oh yeah," aku sedikit tertegun. Sial, aku pasti tampak bodoh."Well, tidak seperti yang kau harapkan sih. Bukan pilihan terbaik untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas," tambahku.

Narcissa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, nampak penasaran."Sepertinya kau tidak mau menceritakannya, baiklah. Walau aku jadi penasaran, ya" ujarnya. Nada suaranya sekarang lebih bersahabat. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil dan mengedikkan kepalaku.

"Kau tahu aku ingin menceritakannya, tapi kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin kita bisa mencari kompartemen kosong dan membicarakannya, berdua saja" ujarku iseng, masih mempertahankan sinar jahil dimataku.

Narcissa memukul pundakku keras. Dan mendongak menatapku. Yah, tidak benar-benar mendongak. Maksudku, dia hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dari padaku. Mungkin lima, itupun seperti sudah kulebih-lebihkan. Untuk sesaat aku berharap bisa kembali kesatu menit yang lalu. Mencegah diriku untuk mengatakannya.

"Singkirkan pikiran itu, Potter," ujarnya kesal. Dia nampak benar-benar kesal. Tidak bersikap dingin, hanya kesal. Dan itu membuatku berubah pikiran. Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau aku tetap mengatakannya.

Kami terus berjalan, perlahan-lahan, melewati beberapa anak kelas satu yang berlari-lari."Jadi bagaimana dengan musim panasmu sendiri, huh?" tanyaku. Kami tidak bertemu selama dua bulan penuh.

Dia menghela nafas."Yah, kau tahu. Masih sama seperti itu. Membosankan," aku menyadari nada suara dalam kalimatnya. Sepertinya dia memilih zona aman. Maksudku, entahlah kurasa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Aku menatapnya, mengamatinya yang sedang menerawang keluar jendela sambil terus berjalan. Aku bisa melihat sosoknya yang disinari cahaya matahari siang. Dia tampak...luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum diwajahku.

Kemudian dia berpaling dan menatapku heran."Apa?" tanyanya menyadari senyuman anehku.

Aku menolak menjawab dengan jujur,"Tidak apa-apa," dustaku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kemudian aku melihat kompartemennya belasan kaki jauhnya."Sebaiknya aku berhenti disini dulu. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko dibunuh oleh teman-temanmu hanya karena ketangkap jalan denganmu," ujarku. Ya, sebagian benar. Maksudku, mereka mungkin tidak bakal membunuhku. Hanya saja, mereka mungkin menyiksaku.

Narcissa tertawa, suara tawanya begitu indah, seperti alunan musik yang dibawakan Eros, Dewa cinta dalam mitologi Yunani. Aku pun ikut tertawa."Kiasan yang indah, Potter" ujarnya."Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi dulu," ia kemudian berlari kembali ke kompartemennya.

Aku menatapnya hingga sosoknya menghilang. Aku menghela nafas dan balik ke kompartemenku sendiri. Aku membuka pintu kompartemenku. Elroy dan Louis sedang main catur penyihir. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran, sementara kesatria putih Louis dihancurkan oleh benteng hitam Elroy.

"Oh tidak," ujar Louis tertahan.

"Skak mate, brother" Elroy tersenyum tipis. Elroy adalah pemain yang hebat. Ia selalu berhasil mengalahkan Louis yang terbilang masih amatiran. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu buruk, aku menang beberapa kali melawannya, dia menang beberapa kali atasku. Anggap saja kami seri.

Elroy memang seorang ahli strategi yang alami, aku akui. Sementara aku, aku mampu karena dilatih. Dulu, hampir setiap hari aku main catur dengan Paman Ron. Dan setiap hari juga ia mengalahkanku. Ia mengajariku berbagai trik tentang catur. Dia adalah pemain catur paling hebat yang pernah aku temui.

Louise menatapku seakan-akan akulah penyebab kekalahannya."Kau mengangguku, James" ujarnya kesal.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, memberi isyarat menyerah."Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi aku taruhan kau masih akan kalah walaupun aku tidak mengalihkanmu," aku memberi senyuman jahil. Dan menghempaskan diriku dibangku diseberang mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Elroy. Aku mengamatinya dan kemudian mengamati papan catur itu. Pion-pionnya yang sudah hancur lebur kembali menjadi satu, mereka berbaris, kebarisan semula.

"Tidak buruk," ujarku. Menghela nafas."Ayo, siapa yang berani melawanku main catur?" kemudian aku menantang mereka. Jadinya, kami bermain catur hingga matahari tenggelam. Tidak bosan-bosannya. Aku menang beberapa kali, dan Elroy menang beberapa kali. Dan Louise, well dia juga menang dua kali. Sekali dariku dan sekali dari Elroy. Lumayan juga. Dan bunyi kereta api mendengung di udara. Hmmm... kami sudah sampai di Hogwarts.

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi jika kalian semua memberi review!**

**Sampai jumpa!**


	4. Chapter 2: Penyerangan

"**Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. And today? Today is a gift. That's why we call it the present." – B. Olatunji (Luv it)**

**Penyerangan**

Tepat saat matahari sudah tenggelam, kami tiba di Hogwarts. Kami tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di Hogwarts. Aku rindu sekali dengan sekolah itu, kastilnya, hantu-hantunya. Aku rindu pada para peri rumah. Aku sering menyelinap ke dapur bersama Elroy atau Louise, mengambil makanan dari sana. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka lagi, terutama pada Dobby dan Kreacher. Dua abdi ayahku. Dulunya abdi ayahku. Mereka sangat hormat pada ayahku. Aku bahkan rindu pada guru-gurunya, pada Hagrid, guru pemeliharaan terhadap satwa-satwa gaib.

Setelah kami keluar dari kereta. Anak-anak kelas satu sudah digiring menuju kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts. Sementara kami, para seniornya, menaiki kereta tanpa penarik.

Ketika masih kecil, ketika ayahku masih hidup, ia banyak bercerita tentang Hogwarts. Ia bilang, kalau kereta itu sebenarnya ditarik oleh seekor makhluk seperti kuda namun bisa terbang. Ia menggambarkannya sebagai seekor kuda bersayap yang kurus kering berwarna hitam dengan tulang belulang yang transparan. Itu sudah cukup untuk menakutiku. Namanya Thestral. Mereka hanya mampu dilihat orang-orang yang pernah melihat kematian. Dan aku, lebih beruntung, karena belum mendapat kesempatan itu. Bagiku mereka hanya kereta. Tanpa ada yang menarik.

Aku menaiki salah satu kereta terakhir. Beberapa anak perempuan kelas tujuh Slytherine bergabung. Aku sangat mengenal mereka karena tidak banyak anak Slytherine.

Kami diturunkan di gerbang sekolah. Beberapa auror dari kementrian berjaga-jaga. Berjalan bolak-balik disekitar gerbang. Muka mereka tersembunyi dengan sempurna oleh kegelapan. Mereka mengenakan setelan seragam Auror yang selalu membuatku kagum. Ayahku bilang, ia bercita-cita menjadi auror, namun cita-citanya tidak pernah terwujud. Dan sekarang aku pun yakin aku bisa menjadi auror. Yah, setelah semua kekacauan ini berakhir. Aku tahu aku bisa. Aku akan mewujudkan cita-cita ayahku. Itu janjiku.

Mr. Flich dan kucingnya yang begitu aku benci karena berkali-kali membuatku mendapat hukuman karena melanggar aturan, sedang mendata murid-murid yang masuk. Aku, Elroy, Louise dan beberapa anak perempuan Slytherine termasuk yang terakhir. Dan aku ada di paling buntut.

Mr. Flich menyeringai padaku ketika ia melihatku."Mr. Potter," ucapnya dengan nada tidak menyenangkan. Ia melirikku sekilas."Masih utuh dan sama saja," komentarnya sambil melihatku jijik. Ia kemudian melirik pada para auror, dua auror yang berjaga-jaga di depan gerbang. Auror disini bukanlah suatu keanehan, mereka setiap tahun ajaran baru berjaga-jaga, menjaga para murid agar sampai dengan selamat.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku. Wajahnya diterangi oleh lampu jalan. Ia adalah seorang perempuan, paling tidak berumur tiga puluhan dengan kulit coklat terbakar sinar matahari dan rambut hitam lurus, berwajah oriental. Aku tebak ia pasti keturunan asia, dia cantik dan manis."Mr. James Sirius Potter," tegurnya.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Saya dari Departemen Auror di Kementrian, Cho Frederick, saya mohon waktu untuk berbicara sedikit pada anda," ia mengulurkan tangannya yang dengan segera kujabat. Aku melirik ke depan. Menatap Elroy dan Louise yang menatapku khawatir. Aku memberi mereka pandangan _tidak apa-apa_. Kemudian Mr. Flich mendorong mereka untuk masuk ke kastil.

Pintu gerbang menutup dengan sendirinya dibelakangku, ketika aku mengikuti wanita itu melewati halaman tempat latihan sapu dan memasuki Hogwarts dari pintu sebelah. Anggap saja pintu belakang. Temannya mengikuti kami dari belakang. Wajahnya masih tersamarkan. Dan aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Cahaya obor seketika menerangi. Cho Frederick membawaku menuruni tangga. Aku tahu kemana ia akan membawaku. Ke ruangan bawah tanah yang dulunya adalah ruang ramuan. Namun, sekarang tidak lagi.

Ia membawaku masuk. Ruangannya berdebu, membuat hidungku gatal. Kecil, sempit dan terkucilkan dengan rak-rak yang tidak terurus dan botol-botol yang masih tersimpan dirak-raknya. Aku pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya, ditahun pertamaku. Salah satu keisenganku. Akhirnya aku ditangkap oleh Mr. Flich dan kucingnya yang sialan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah wanita itu dengan sejelas-jelasnya, ia jadi semakin cantik. Auror dibelakangku maju, merengsek kedepanku. Wajahnya sekarang sudah jelas. Rambut hitamnya obrak-abrikkan menutupi wajahnya. Sebelah matanya ditutupi penutup mata hitam, membuatnya tampak seperti bajak laut. Dan sebelah matanya yang tidak ditutupi, berwarna gelap, memancarkan sinar keputus asaan dan kekejian. Janggutnya tumbuh tidak teratur. Bajunya kusust. Lelaki didepanku itu tampaknya sudah berhari-hari tidak mandi.

"Mr. Potter, saya ingin membicarakan tentang tawaran perlindungan yang diajukan diam-diam oleh kementrian," Cho Frederick memulai.

Aku mengerutkan kening."Tawaran perlindungan yang diajukan diam-diam oleh Kementrian?" ujarku tidak percaya.

"Ya, maka dari itu..."

"Tapi kementrian bekerja untuk Pangeran Kegelapan," selaku, aku merasakan emosi yang entah dari mana datangnya, membakarku. Nadaku semakin meninggi seiring dengan amarah yang datang.

"Tawaran ini diajukan oleh Departemen Auror untuk tepatnya, secara mandiri," jelas Cho Frederick.

"Apa kau sudah berdiskusi dengan Orde?" tanyaku.

"Kami tahu Orde tidak akan mempercayai kami. Makanya kami datang langsung kepadamu," jawab Cho Frederick.

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa percaya begitu saja? Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap ayahku, setelah kalian mengkhianatinya. Kau bisa berpikir aku akan mempercayai kalian begitu saja?" aku berteriak pada mereka, amarah sudah membakarku. Ayahku tewas karena dikhianati oleh kementrian. Terutama oleh Departemen Auror. Aku bilang aku ingin menjadi auror kan? Yeah itu benar. Tapi setelah semua hal ini berakhir. Aku akan merubah Departemen Auror. Aku akan mewujudkan cita-cita ayahku.

"Semua itu sudah berlalu, Mr. Potter. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Dan sekarang puncak kepemimpinan Departemen Auror sudah digantikan. Seharusnya anda sudah tahu itu," jelas Cho Frederick dengan suara datar dan wajah tenang. Mana aku punya waktu untuk baca koran sementara aku berada di desa terpencil di Albania?

"Apa kau bisa bersumpah dan jika aku memintamu untuk membuat sumpah tak terlanggar, apa kau berani menyanggupinya?" tanyaku sesudah amarahku kukendalikan.

"Ya," ucapnya. Kemudian sebuah ledakan terdengar dari sebelahku. Cho Frederick mendorongku hingga jatuh tertelungkup di lantai. Debu berterbangan dimana-mana. Mataku terasa perih karena debu-debu itu. Dengan segera aku melihat apa yang terjadi. Dibalik debu, auror yang lain, dengan wajah yang semakin menyeramkan. Menatap tepat kearahku, ia tidak bisa menatapku kurasa, ia sepertinya menerawang. Mungkin penglihatannya kurang bagus.

Aku mengecek keadaan Cho Frederick. Ia sepertinya pingsan. Darah mengucur tepat dari sisi tubuh sebelah kanannya, seperti air mancur. Membasahi seragam coklat aurornya dengan darah. Aku menyangga tubuhnya. Menyeretnya ketempat yang aman dibalik tembok. Aku mendengar lelaki itu mengucapkan sesuatu,"Obfirmo Alohomora," ia mengunci pintu.

Siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya? Aku bersandar ditembok. Berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku menatap Cho Frederick, takut ia akan mati karena kehabisan darah. Aku menarik tongkatku dari celana."Claudo," desahku pelan kesisi tubuhnya yang berdarah. Pelajaran Mantera kelas lima, sangat berguna.

"Ayo Potter! Keluarlah, hadapi aku dan matilah seperti ayahmu yang tercinta itu!" teriak lelaki itu. Kabut debu telah menghilang dan sosoknya bisa kulihat jelas melalui pantulan kaca didepanku. Ia melangkah semakin dekat padaku. Tongkatnya siaga.

"Protego Incartatum," ucapku disekeliling Cho Frederick.

"Bambarda," sebuah mantera meluncur tepat kesebelahku. Menghancurkan sedikit dinding. Pecahannya menyayat kulit didekat mataku. Mengaburkan penglihatanku. Aku berhasil menahan rintihan. Tapi, yang lebih parah, aku melepaskan tubuh Cho Frederick dan tubuhnya meringsek jatuh dengan suara bum.

Lelaki itu melihat kearah dinding tempatku bersembunyi."Hah, disitu kau rupanya," ucapnya dengan suara terkekeh mengerikan. Aku menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bersembunyi disini bukanlah keputusan terbaik, makanya aku mengambil keputusan secepat kilat. Satu detik, dua detik, waktu seakan berjalan melambat.

Aku lari dari tempatku. Ia menyadarinya, dan gerakan refleknya cepat sekali."Bambarda maxima," ia mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat kearahku. Aku menunduk secepat kilat, meringsek ke bawah. Kalau saja aku sedetik terlambat. Aku sudah akan menjadi bubur.

Secepat kilat aku membalas balik,"Incarcerous," seruku dan sebuah tali membelit kakinya dari bawah. Menjatuh lelaki itu. Untuk sedetik lelaki itu lengah. Dan itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku berdiri."Expeliarmus," tongkat lelaki itu terpental ke udara.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhku kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. Aku terbang keudara, sesuatu mendorongku keras kearah rak-rak. Beberapa botol berjatuhan. Aku merasakan punggungku sudah remuk. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat didepanku sekarang. ini mantra non verbal. Sial, seharusnya aku tahu."Anak bodoh," ia meringis keji."Seperti ayahnya, dan karena itu kau akan mati nak,"

Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menekan leherku. Mencekikku. Menyempitkan pipa tenggorokanku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Aku meraih-raih ke leherku. Namun, percuma yang kuraih hanya udara. Aku terbatuk-batuk. Penglihatanku kabur. Kurasa aku akan mati sekarang.

Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu meledak. Cekikan dileherku terlepas. Yang terkahir kulihat adalah sosok Albus Dumbledore memasuki ruangan dan menatapku prihatin. Kemudian aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sudahkah kalian menebak siapa Cho Frederick? **

** Remember always, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 3 Cho Frederick

**She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**

**Whatever it Takes-Lifehouse**

**Cho Frederick**

Seorang wanita tersenyum padaku. Hanya tersenyum. Wajahnya tidak tampak jelas. Namun, aku punya firasat ia adalah wanita yang cantik. Aku punya firasat seharusnya aku mengenalnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia memberiku kesan hangat dan lembut. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya. Yang dengan segera kujabat lembut. Namun, bersamaan dengan sentuhan kami. Dia menghilang.

Aku membuka mataku. Kecewa saat kusadari itu hanya mimpi. Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan yang sudah kukenal. Peralatan dan ranjang-ranjang berseprai putih. Percaya deh, aku sudah kesini lebih banyak dari semua anak lain. Aku berada di Rumah Sakit Sekolah.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku ingat wajah lelaki itu dan setiap gerakan tongkatnya. Secara refleks aku menyentuh alisku. Ditempat dimana tadinya ada sayatan. Namun, sekarang sudah tidak terasa sakit ataupun ada sedikit bekas luka sayatan. Kemudian aku teringat pada Cho Frederick. Aku meninggalkannya dibalik tembok. Aku bangkit untuk duduk.

"Potter, kau sudah bangun," Madam Pomfrey datang mendekatiku dengan wajah cemas."Apa kau merasakan sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng."Dimana Cho Frederick?" tanyaku.

"Dia ada diranjang disampingmu," ia menunjuk tirai putih disebelahku yang menyekat antara satu ranjang dengan ranjang lainnya."Sebaiknya aku beritahu Profesor Dumbledore sekarang. dia berpesan untuk memberitahunya apabila kau sudah siuman," ujar Madam Pomfrey. Ia menatapku seakan meminta izin. Aku mengangguk canggung.

"Tunggu, Madam Pomfrey, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas dengan suara yang sedikit aku kecilkan.

"Siapa?" Madam Pofrey terlihat bingung.

"Cho Frederick," jawabku.

"Dia bangun beberapa jam sebelum dirimu. Tapi kurasa dia tertidur karena obat yang aku berikan padanya," ujarnya.

"Mmmm...apa anda tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Profesor Dumbledore padanya?" tanya setengah berbisik.

Dia memberiku raut muka prihatin."Mungkin dia akan menginterograsinya disini dan kemudian mengirimnya ke St. Mungo... atau langsung ke kementrian," jawab Madam Pomfrey berat.

"Tapi jika dia dikirim ke Kementrian dia akan dipenjara di Azkaban," protesku. Suaraku sedikit meradang. Aku tidak merasa kalau Cho Frederick bersalah. Dia bahkan melindungiku.

"Itu bukan keputusanku, Potter. Tetaplah diranjangmu selagi aku pergi," ujarnya kemudian melangkah keluar.

Aku menatap ketirai disebelahku. Aku turun dari ranjang. Ranjang berderit akibat beratku. Aku baru sadar seseorang sudah menggantikan bajuku dengan baju pasien. Aku juga baru sadar kalau cahaya matahari pagi menyorot melalui kaca jendela setinggi sepuluh kaki dan seluas 7 kaki. Membuat ruangan itu tampak berwarna emas.

Cho Frederick sedang terlelap di ranjangnya. Bajunya pun sudah diganti dengan baju pasien. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat. Namun, damai dan itu membuatku sedikit lega. Ia sangat manis jika tidur. Hey, jangan salah artikan! Aku tidak menaksir dia. Kalau saja dia, setidaknya sepuluh tahun lebih muda, mungkin bisa sih, tapi ia paling tidak seumuran ayahku.

Aku berpegangan pada tiang tirai, karena tiba-tiba aku merasa pening. Aku mengamati mata Cho Frederick terbuka. Menampakkan dua mata gelap. Aku tersenyum padanya ketika ia memandangku.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Albus Dumbledore, tanpa diikuti Madam Pomfrey."James," tegurnya. Ia mengamatiku sekilas, kemudian tampaknya menyimpulkan aku baik-baik saja. Kemudian beralih pada Cho Frederick. Dan memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah,"Miss Chang?"

"Mrs. Frederick," Cho Frederick membenarkan.

Albus Dumbledore mendekati Cho Frederick."Aku masih terbiasa dengan posisimu sebagai muridku, dulu" ujar Dumbledore dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Ia kemudian menatapku."Duduklah, James, aku perlu bicara pada kalian berdua," ia melirik kursi kayu tepat disamping Cho Frederick. Aku melangkah pelan kekursi itu dan duduk. Memberi Cho Frederick sebuah senyuman.

Dumbledore masih berdiri disamping ranjang Cho Frederick."Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku semua ini?" tanya Dumbledore. Dia menatap Cho Frederick tajam, tapi aku bisa melihatnya, setelah semua tahun-tahun yang kulalui bersamanya aku bisa melihat tatapan hangat dari matanya tidak peduli keadaan apapun.

Cho Frederick tidak langsung menjawab. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran, dan aku tidak bisa memandang hal lain selain wajahnya."Puncak kepemimpinan Departemen Auror sudah diganti," bisik Cho Frederick, suaranya masih lemah dan sedikit serak. Ia tidak memandang Profesor Dumbledore ataupun aku. Ia menatap bajunya, menghindari tatapan mata langsung.

"Irina Screamgeor?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore.

"Ya, putri Rufus Screamgreor. Setelah dia membuktikan kesetiaannya kepada Kementrian dan berhasil mendapatkan tempat di Departemen Auror tanpa melihat latar belakang keluarganya. Dan berhasil mencapai puncak kepemimpinan, dia diam-diam melaksanakan pemberontakan dalam, merengkuh orang-orang untuk menentang Pangeran Kegelapan, mengumpulkan kekuatan," ujar Cho Frederick.

"Dan ini adalah salah satunya?" tanya profesor Dumbledore tidak percaya. Aku bingung sendiri. Aku tidak tahu siapa Rufus Screamgeor itu atau putrinya, Irina.

"Ya, kami sudah berusaha untuk menyakinkan Orde atau paling tidak beberapa orang mantan anggota Orde yang masih ada. Namun, mereka tidak percaya. Dan aku pikir...aku pikir...dengan menyakinkan putera Harry Potter akan membuat orang lain percaya" jawab Cho Frederick.

"Aku mengerti Mrs. Frederick. Tapi kau tahu, dan kau harus tahu, karena kau harus belajar dari kesalahanmu Mrs. Frederick. Perbuatanmu itu sungguh ceroboh dan tanpa persiapan, kau tidak hanya bisa membahayakan posisi Irina Screomgeor dan para pengikutnya yang menentang Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi kau juga membahayakan nyawa," Profesor Dumbledore melirikku dan aku balik menatapnya, pembicaraan ini memebuatku bingung dan sakit kepala."Kau juga membahayakan nyawa James Potter, Mrs. Frederick."

"Maafkan saya, Profesor. Maafkan aku, Potter," ia melirikku dengan pandangan bersalah.

"James," ujarku sambil memberikan senyum dukungan, mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan atau disalahkan.

"Apa?" tanya Cho Frederick bingung. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Panggil aku James," jawabku.

"Ah," dia berhenti sejenak."Hanya jika kau memanggilku Cho," lanjutnya, memberiku seulas senyuman manis.

"Baiklah," aku memberi jeda sedikit,"Cho," tambahku.

"Terima kasih banyak kau sudah menyelamatkanku disana, James" ujar Cho. Ia menyentuh tanganku yang kurebahkan ditepi ranjang.

Aku membalas sentuhan tangannya, menggenggam tangannya dalam tanganku."Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Ketika lelaki itu menyerangku untuk pertama kalinya, aku lengah dan tidak sadar. Tapi, kau menyelamatkanku hingga kau sendiri terluka. Terima kasih," kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Jadi kurasa kita impas sekarang, James" Cho menyimpulkan, ia masih tersenyum. Dan senyum itu adalah senyum ketiga terindah yang pernah kudapat dari seorang wanita. Pertama kuberikan penghargaan itu pada Narcissa, kedua kepada perempuan misterius dalam mimpiku itu, walaupun itu hanya mimpi tetap dihitung.

Aku membalas senyumnya."Jadi, siapa lelaki itu?" tanyaku kepada tak hanya Cho tapi juga Profesor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Alexander Bolden," kata Profesor Dumbledore."aku sudah menginterograsinya dan secepatnya akan kukirim ke orde. Dia adalah salah satu pelahap maut yang dimasukkan kedalam Departemen Auror, yang dengan suatu sihir dapat menghilangkan tanda kegelapan. Merugikan, jelas. Dia sepertinya adalah aktor yang baik, pembohong yang luar biasa," komentar Profesor Dumbledore.

Cho mendesah,"Aku tak percaya Griffin," gumamnya. 

"Tapi, lihat sisi baiknya. Berkatnya, kita berhasil mendapatkan daftar pelahap maut tak hanya di Departemen Auror. Namun, seluruh kementerian, kurasa aku harus mengurus hal itu" ujar Profesor Dumbledore ceria."Mrs. Frederick, besok akan kukirim anda ke St. Mungo. Untuk sementara saya kira anda harus bertahan disini dahulu. Suami anda sudah saya hubungi. Tapi, saya tekankan dilarang berkunjung di Hogwarts. Jadi, dia akan menemui anda di St. Mungo. Baiklah akan kutinggalkan kalian disini untuk berisirahat," tambah Profesor Dumbledore dan tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil langkah keluar rumah sakit.

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memutuskan apakah yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah, apakah ini sepenuhnya keputusan yang bijaksana. Aku berlari mengejar Profesor Dumbledore."Profesor, tunggu" tegurku di pintu rumah sakit.

Profesor Dumbledore berhenti dan berbalik padaku."James," ujarnya dengan sekilas senyum dimatanya."Kubaik-baik saja kan, Nak?" tanyanya prihatin.

"Ya, Profesor. Saya sepenuhnya sehat," jawabku. Berjalan mendekati Profesor Dumbledore.

"Kau terluka dan seharusnya tidak boleh berjalan apalagi berlari, kau seharusnya beristirahat diranjang sampai kau sepenuhnya pulih," ujar Profesor Dumbledore.

"Profesor, apa yang anda bicarakan tadi? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apakah semua ini berkaitan dengan Rufus dan Irina Screamgeor? Siapa Rufus ini?" tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Profesor Dumbledore. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benakku.

"James, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Kita harus menyempatkan waktu yang berkualitas...untuk berdiskusi. Maka dari itu, kuharap kau cepat sembuh dan kita bisa secepatnya membicarakan hal ini," kata Profesor Dumbledore.

"Tapi, Profesor..."

"Tidak ada tapi, James" sela Profesor Dumbledore."Kembalilah berisitirahat dan kita akan membahas ini lain waktu," ia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti meng-Xray ku. Ia menaruh sebelah tangannya dipundakku."Hati-hati lah, Nak. Jangan melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya," ujarnya kemudian berbalik. Pergi menghilang dibalik pintu kayu setinggi beberapa meter. Meninggalkanku disini penuh pikiran yang tidak pasti.

Dengan kecewa aku berjalan pelan ke ranjang Cho. Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur sekarang. aku mendekatinya dan duduk ditempat yang tadi kududuki. Cho memberiku sebuah senyuman lemah yang manis.

"Kau tampak mirip seperti ayahmu, James" ujarnya. Menatapku dengan pandangan meneliti.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya."Kau kenal ayahku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, kami satu sekolah dulu. Kami bahkan pernah berkencan," ujarnya sambil melirikku dengan pandangan kocak.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" tanyaku penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Ya, waktu itu dia kelas lima dan aku kelas enam,"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku iseng.

Cho memelototiku, hampir sama persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan Narcissa padaku."Hei, Nak. Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengangkat tanganku tanda menyerah."Sorry, suma bercanda" aku meringis padanya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas berat."Well, kami membagi beberapa ciuman yang lembut dan...berbeda. tapi tak pernah lebih dari itu," dia menjawab pertanyaanku sambil menatap kelangit-langit.

"Jadi kenapa kalian putus?"

Dia kembali memandangku."Siapa bilang kami putus?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Wanita ini bukan ibuku, kan? Dia tampak seperti orang asia tercantik dan aku tampak seperti orang Inggris asli. Itu tidak mungkin."Tapi jika tidak bagaimana..."

"Kami menjauhkan diri masing-masing," selanya.

"Ooh..." gumamku. Apa yang tadi kupikirkan."Jadi bagaimana kalian...menjauhkan diri kalian masing-masing?"

"Coba kuingat-ingat. Itu sudah lama sekali," ia berhenti selama beberapa detik. Matanya menerawang kedepan, berpikir."Well, sepertinya waktu itu musim dingin. Pertengkaran pertama kami," dia memandangku sekilas, mengamatiku kemudian tersenyum penuh misteri, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai membaca isi pikiran orang."Waktu itu kami ada janji bertemu di Hogsmead. Dan dia datang terlambat!" dia menaikkan nada di kata terakhir, mulai tampak emosional."Ketika dia datang, akhirnya," ia memandangku sekilas, memberi pandangan seperti berkata _jangan jadi sepertinya, nak_. Kemudian melanjutkan,"Kau tahu apa yang dia bicarakan?" ia bertanya padaku.

Ketika aku menggeleng dia memutar bola matanya."Dia membicarakan gadis lain didepanku," dia menatapku, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau...cemburu? hanya karena dia membicarakan gadis lain didepanmu? Siapa gadis itu, hingga ia membuatmu begitu cemburu?" tanyaku penasaran, mulai terlarut dalam ceritanya.

"Jika kau jadi aku, James, kau pasti akan meraskan hal yang sama. Kau akan merasa terancam. Gadis itu...dia dekat sekali dengan ayahmu, sangat dekat, sahabat terbaiknya, orang paling hebat yang ia temui. Begitulah katanya pada hari itu, dia memuji seorang gadis, selain diriku, didepanku" dia berhenti sejenak."Aku tak akan pernah menang jika harus bertarung melawannya, dia menang" dia menghembuskan nafas."Sejak itu kami jadi semakin sering bertengkar, untuk masalah-masalah yang kecil. Puncaknya ketika salah satu sahabatku membocorkan tentang Laskar Dumbledore,"

"Laskar Dumbledore?" selaku.

"Iya, Laskar Dumbledore. Organisasi rahasia yang dibentuknya bersama sahabat baiknya itu," ia menatapku."Gadis itu," rujuknya."Organisasi itu adalah organisasi murid rahasia, disana kami berlatih mantera-mantera Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, ayahmu yang jadi gurunya, dia adalah yang terbaik di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, seperti dirimu kudengar?"

Aku hanya tersenyum merendah dan malu-malu, paling tidak aku berhasil mengalahkan Narcissa dipelajaran itu."Apa yang terjadi? Dengan organisasi itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Kawanku membocorkannya dan organisasi itu dibubarkan," jawabnya.

"Sayang sekali. Jadi...siapa gadis itu?"

"Maksudmu gadis yang membuatku cemburu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, yang menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan ayahku. Kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti, kau tahu. Ayahku bodoh sekali melepaskanmu," jawabku.

"Well, jangan menyalahkannya. Kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama itu saja. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak putus dengan ayahmu aku tak akan bisa menjadi Mrs. Frederick," ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Madam Pomfrey masuk dan berteriak-teriak pada kami."Astaga Potter! Dan kau juga Mrs. Frederick! Seharusnya kalian beristirahat sekarang," ia berada tepat didepan kami, berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi muka yang mengerikan."Potter, di ranjangmu sekarang!" perintahnya padaku, yang dengan terpaksa kuturuti.

Sesampainya diranjang, Madam Pomfrey menemuiku. Ia memberiku secangkir cairan berwarna hijau daun."Minumlah," perintahnya. Aku menatap cangkir itu dan menatap Madam Pomfrey ragu-ragu."Astaga, Potter. Apa kau pikir aku tega meracunimu?" Madam Pomfrey memutar bola matanya.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin, Madam Pomfrey" candaku. Tapi, aku tetap meraih cangkir itu. Mencium bau menyengat yang tidak busuk, namun menyengat. Dan dengan satu tegukan besar menghabiskannya. Rasanya, tidak buruk, seperti jus wortel tapi sedikit hambar. Kemudian aku merasakan sensasi, tubuhku menjadi semakin berat. Aku menatap Madam Pomfrey."Itu obat tidur, ya?" tanyaku lemah.

"Ya, kau butuh istirahat Potter. Sekarang tidurlah," ujar Madam Pomfrey datar. Aku tidak membantah. Mataku jadi seberat gajah. Aku tidak kuasa menahan kemauan untuk menutupnya. Makanya, aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang dan memejamkan mata.


	6. Chapter 4 Kunjungan

**Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.**

**Kunjungan**

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Tapi, ketika aku bangun. Ruangan sudah gelap. Kurasa aku tidur berjam-jam. Aku melewatkan makan siang, dan kini perutku begitu kosong dan berteriak minta diisi.

KRSSSK

Terdengar suara bergemerisik langkah kaki. Aku menjadi was-was. Aku menatap meja disampingku. Yang ada hanya obat-obatan dan bekas cangkir yang tadi diminumnya. Sialan! Mereka tidak meninggalkan tongkatku. Suara bergemerisik itu makin dekat.

"Siapa disana?" teriakku. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Aku berharap Cho tidak terbangun dengan teriakanku.

Kemudian dua sosok manusia muncul dari dalam udara."Ha," teriakku terkejut. Aku menatap mereka sekali lagi, dan segera rasa keterkejutanku menghilang. Dari dalam kegelepan muncul dua orang cowok yang sangat aku kenal. Yang satu cowok gagah dan jangkung berambut pirang pucat dengan mata coklat susu yang hangat. Yang satu lagi lebih pendek, dengan rambut pirang terang dan bermata biru laut yang dalam, persis seperti mata ibunya.

"Astaga! Elroy! Louise! Kalian hampir membuatku dapat serangan jantung," semburku pada mereka.

"Tenang, bro" ujar Elroy sambil melemparkan sebuah jubah padaku, jubah gaib."Kami membawakan makanan untukmu, aku tahu kau pasti luar biasa lapar. Kami mengunjungimu tadi, dan kau tertidur seperti orang mati," tambahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku pada mereka. Mereka mengedikkan bahu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pening. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Mencoba menghilangkan peningku."Tampaknya aku harus menyalahkan Madam Pomfrey dengan obatnya itu," aku meringis pada mereka.

"Nih," Louise melemparkan bungkusan berwarna coklat muda yang berisi beberapa roti isi."Hanya itu yang bisa kami dapatkan dari dapur, bro" ia mendesah dan duduk dipinggir ranjang."Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku melemparkan jubah gaib ayahku padanya."Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli begitu?" tanyaku sambil tertawa. Aku membuka bungkusan itu dan mengunyahnya dengan rakus."Rasanya tidak sopan jika tidak membaginya dengan tetangga," ujarku sambil terus mengunyah roti isi itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, bro. Kami sudah makan," jawab Louise.

"Hei, jangan kepedean, deh. Maksudku, Cho Frederick, pasien sebelah," ujarku mengklarifikasi.

"Maksudmu wanita asia itu?" tanya Elroy. Aku mengangguk."Dia sudah dipindah, bro. Tadi siang, waktu kami berkunjung," lanjut Elroy.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Mencari secercah tanda kebohongan. Tapi, tidak ada."Tidak mungkin," gumamku. Menghabiskan roti isi terakhir dalam sekali gigit kemudian melompat bangun menuju ranjang Cho dan melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kosong. Aku mencarinya keranjang-ranjang lain, tapi semuanya kosong. Tak banyak murid yang berharap menginap di Rumah Sakit pada hari pertama mereka bersekolah.

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu, James? Kau sepertinya kehilangannya, jangan buat aku berpikir kau naksir dia," ujar Elroy. Aku tidak menjawab, dengan lesu aku berbalik keranjangku.

"Astaga James! Seberapa parah kepalamu terbentur? Mana bisa kau naksir wanita yang paling tidak seumuran ayahmu. Kau kemanakan Narcissa?" sembur Louise tidak percaya.

Aku menghela nafas."Pertama, kepalaku tidak terbentur. Kedua, aku tidak naksir dia. Ketiga, dia tidak seumuran ayahku, ia setahun lebih tua. Keempat, Narcissa masih ada disini," aku memegang dadaku."Kau tahu akan selalu seperti itu sampai ada keajaiban yang manghapuskannya,"

Mereka sepertinya menghembuskan nafas lega."Tenanglah, guys. Aku masih normal," aku menenangkan mereka.

"Darimana kau tahu dia lebih tua dari ayahmu?" tanya Elroy. Wajah tampannya yang diselimuti kegelapan tampak heran.

"Dia tadi bercerita tentang ayahku, dia ternyata mantan pacar ayahku," ujarku. Aku memberi mereka tatapan seharusnya mereka mengerti.

"Kau tidak bermaksud berkata kalau wanita tadi adalah ibu kandungmu, kan?" tanya Louise tiba-tiba, sepertinya ide gila memetik dari dalam otaknya.

"Hello, Louise. Apa kau pikir Cho akan melahirkan anak yang tampak seperti aku?" aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ah, ya. Dia cantik, kau yah..., tapi kalian tidak mirip satu sama lain," Louise sendiri membenarkan."Namanya Cho ya?"

"Ya, Cho Fredericks. Tapi itu namanya setelah menikah, kurasa aku sempat mendengar Profesor Dumbledore memanggilnya Chang tadi, ia bilang ia masih terbiasa dengan Cho sebagai muridnya. Jadi kukira nama gadis Cho adalah Chang, Cho Chang" jawabku.

"Jadi apa yang dia ceritakan?" tanya Elroy penasaran.

"Selain dia mantan ayahku? Dia bercerita tentand Laskar Dombledore. Sebuah organisasi yang didirikan oleh teman ayahku. Tapi, kemudian di jalankan oleh ayahku. Dengar, aku ingin kalian mencari tahu tentang Laskar Dombledore. Organisasi itu illegal dan menentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa,"

"Baiklah, James. Kami akan mencari tentang Laskar Dumbledore selama kau masih di Rumah Sakit, oke?" ujar Elroy.

"Trims, brothers," ucapku kepada mereka berdua."Sebaiknya kalian pergi, aku tidak ingin kalian kena masalah dihari pertama kalian," ujarku pada mereka.

"Yeah, kau benar. Tapi, James, kau tahu tidak? Saat kami tadi memberitahu Narcissa bahwa kau terluka, dia tampaknya sangat khawatir, kau tahu? Mungkin besok dia akan menjengukmu, jadi berpura-puralah sakit, oke?" ujar Elroy dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Aku tersenyum juga."Oke," ujarku mengiyakan.

"Cepat sembuh, brother. Kami ingin segera mendengar ceritamu," ucap Louise sebelum mereka berdua menghilang dalam udara. Kemudian terdengar bunyi gemerisik lagi dan aku melihat pintu dibuka secara gaib. Mereka berdua telah pergi.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan memejamkan mataku. Cho Fredericks sudah pergi, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan membuatnya memberitahuku siapa gadis yang ia maksud mirip aku. Aku memejamkan mata dan hal yang terakhir kali aku lihat adalah wanita itu, yang hadir dalam mimpiku tadi pagi.

Esoknya ketika aku bangun, Madam Pomfrey tengah memeriksaku. Aku menggeliat dan Madam Pomfrey melihatku dengan senyuman. Ia menjauh dariku dan menulis sesuatu pada sebuah perkamen."Cho Fredericks, apa ia sudah dipindahkan ke St. Mungo?" tanyaku setelah aku 100% bangun.

"Ya, Potter. Perubahan rencana, Dumbledore bilang kementrian mulai curiga, sehingga Cho Fredericks harus segera dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts dan menghapus semua jejak adanya penyerangan itu. Dumbledore menyuruhku bilang padamu, bahwa kau sebaiknya merahasiakan penyerangan itu untuk dirimu dan orang-orang yang benar-benar kau percayai," ujar Madam Pomfrey. Kemudian ia menatapku."Sebaiknya kau mandi dengan air hangat di kamar mandi rumah sakit, aku sudah siapkan semuanya untukmu, mau kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Madam Pomfrey, aku bukan bayi lagi. Jadi kapan kira-kira aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanyaku.

"Besok, jika keadaanmu membaik. Tapi, jika sama saja mungkin harus kuundur hingga lusa," jawab Madam Pomfrey. Ia menuju kelemari kecil dipojokan rumah sakit. Mengambil handuk dan pakaian pasien, kemudian memberikannya padaku."Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang, Potter. Setelah itu kau akan sarapan dengan makanan yang sudah terjamin dan sehat," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengambil tumpukan pakaian dari tangan Madam Pomfrey."Terima kasih," ujarku yang ia balas dengan senyuman ganjil.

Kamar mandi rumah sakit tidak mewah. Bahkan lebih mirip kamar mandi biasa dirumah-rumah muggle. Kecuali jika kau lihat bahwa gambar-gambar ombak didinding-dindingnya bergerak dan jika kau sentuh kau akan basah.

Aku melepaskan pakaianku dan segera merendamkan diriku di bathtube. Aku memasukkan kepalaku kedalam air. Aku senang melakukan itu, membuatku bisa berpikir jernih kemudian. Setelah beberapa lama terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar mandi."Keluarlah, Potter. Aku tidak ingin kau bertambah sakit hanya karena kelamaan berendam dalam air," suara Madam Pomfrey mengingatkanku.

"Ya, aku segera keluar," teriakku. Dengan segera aku menyikat gigiku, memakai baju dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Madam Pomfrey menunggu tepat diluar pintu. Ia memapahku berjalan menuju ranjang, yang sebenarnya tidak aku butuhkan. Setelah aku berbaring diranjang, Madam Pomfrey mengambil sesuatu dari meja disamping ranjangku. Mangkuk berisi bubur yang sudah seringkali aku makan."Habiskan dan nikmatilah, Potter. Sarapan yang menyehatkan. Kemudian minumlah ini," ia menunjukkan secangkir cairan hijau di meja.

"Itu bukan obat tidur lagi, kan?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, ini obat untuk mempercepat penyembuhan internalmu. Mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit mengantuk, tapi itu sudah menjadi efeknya," Madam Pomfrey menjelaskan.

"Sedikit mengantuk?" aku tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan."Terakhir kali aku meminum aku tidur seharian, Madam Pomfrey" protesku.

"Well, itu istirahat yang kaubutuhkan, Potter. Dan jika kau memang membutuhkan tidur dalam intensitas yang lama. Maka, obat ini akan memberikannya padamu. Tapi, jika tidak, obat ini juga tidak akan memberikannya. Itu semua tergantung kebutuhanmu. Tapi, aku ingatkan, jika kau ingin pulang besok sebaiknya kau minum obat itu," ujar Madam Pomfrey."Nah, sekarang, aku percaya kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurusi dirimu sendiri, Potter. Aku ada urusan lain yang harus dibenahi, Semoga cepat sembuh!" ujarnya kemudian sekali lagi menuju ke pintu, menghilang dibaliknya.

Aku makan bubur itu dengan cepat, lebih baik dimakan seperti itu, rasanya masih sama, tidak enaknya. Kemudian aku meminum obat itu dan sekali lagi aku jatuh tertidur.

Ketika aku bangun, syukurlah, hari masih siang, terlihat dari cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah seorang wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat dengan rambut pirang pucat dan sepasang mata abu-abu itu, Narcissa. Aku mengerdipkan mata karena tidak percaya. Kukira itu hanya mimpi, kemudian aku mengedipkan mata sekali lagi, dan dia masih disana. Duduk dikursi disamping ranjangku.

"Narcissa?" tanyaku. Berusaha duduk.

"James, kau sudah bangun?" ia balik bertanya padaku."Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersenyum padanya, tidak percaya dia benar-benar ada disana."Yeah," ujarku diikuti senyuman senang. Ia membantuku duduk."Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku padanya. Hal konyol tapi aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang perlu ditanyakan.

"Break pertama," jawabnya, kembali duduk dikursinya. Dia mengambil sebuah mangkuk dimeja sebelah ranjang.

"Berarti aku hanya tidur dua jam, wow!" ujarku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Dua jam, James? Astaga, apa kau sadar? Madam Pomfrey bilang kau setidaknya tertidur selama 24 jam non stop," Narcissa memandangku dengan tatapan lucu, dan sesungging senyum manis tampil diwajahnya yang cantik.

Rasanya tangan kananku yang kubuat untuk bertumpu terselip saat Narcissa mengatakan 24 jam. Aku jatuh kembali keranjang dengan memalukan. Narcissa tertawa ketika melihatku seperti itu."Oh, berhentilah, Malfoy. Itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditertawakan," ujarku dengan wajah serasa terbakar ketika aku sudah berhasil duduk kembali. Dasar Madam Pomfrey, obat itu memang didesain untuk membuatku tidur sepanjang waktu.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Potter" ujarnya tidak peduli. Ia menyendok sesuatu dari mangkuk, yang kemudian aku tersadar bahwa itu bubur."Madam Pomfrey bilang aku disuruh menyuapimu makan, kau sudah seharian tidak makan," tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menyuapiku, dan selama hampir lima belas menit, itulah yang kami lakukan. Kami berbicara beberapa hal, ya. Kebanyakan apa yang sudah aku lewatkan selama dua hari belakangan. Ia tampaknya menghindari secara total topik penyerangan itu.

Bel berbunyi tepat setelah suapan terakhirku."Aku harus kembali, aku ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam," ujarnya. Ia meletakkan mangkuk itu dimeja dan meraih tas yang ia sampirkan dibawah kursi."Semoga cepat sembuh, James!" ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Trims," jawabku. Ia tersenyum lagi padaku dan berlari keluar ruangan. Untuk beberapa menit yang kulakukan hanyalah memandangi pintu itu. Tempat terakhir kalinya ia terlihat. Sampai pintu terbuka dan muncullah Madam Pomfrey. Yang membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Sosok cantik Narcissa Iris Malfoy diubah menjadi sosok wanita separuh baya pendek dengan beberapa rambut putih disekeliling rambut hitam dan keriput yang selalu memakai celemek kemana-mana.

"Kurasa aku telah memberimu waktu yang menyenangkan, Potter" ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Ia mendekatiku, membawa cangkir yang sudah sangat familiar, meletakkannya dimeja disampingku yang kulihat dengan jijik.

"Aku tak akan meminum itu lagi," ujarku menunjuk ramuan berwarna hijau itu."Kau bohong, bagaimana bisa aku tidur selama 24 jam non stop?" tuntutku.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Potter. Itu memang yang kau butuhkan. Kau tidak perlu meminumnya, itu untukku. Aku perlu tidur, sudah beberapa hari ini aku kesulitan tidur. Mandilah," ia menyerahkan setumpuk pakaian Hogwartsku, yang kukenali sebagai pakaian yang kupakai waktu penyerangan terjadi."Kemudian makan sianglah di Aula Besar," tambahnya dengan senyuman.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dengan cengiran di wajah. Merebut pakaian itu."Trims, Madam Pomfrey," ujarku padanya.

"Tak perlu disebutkan. Tapi kuharap kau tidak memulai pelajaranmu hari ini. Kusarankan besok saja," katanya.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan memberinya pelukan singkat sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi. Dibelakang aku mendengar Madam Pomfrey bergumam pelan,"Capeknya,"

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 5 Dobby's Lullaby

**The day the pain started ..**

**reality came too..**

**It was the day i realized ..**

**...I'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU...**

**Lagu Nina Bobok untuk Dobby**

"Hello, tampan," tegur tiga orang gadis yang aku kenali sebagai, Bianca Bloomwood, Jessica Dennise dan Alexandra Aviart, tiga orang gadis genit yang selalu mengejar-ngejar kami sejak kelas satu. Ketiganya mempunyai rambut pirang gelap yang sama, tubuh langsing, kulit coklat terbakar sinar matahari. Bukannya aku bilang mereka jelek, mereka cantik secara fisik, ya harus kuakui itu. Walaupun masih kalah jauh dengan Narcissa. Rambut pirang gelap itu masih kalah jauh dari rambut pirang pucat Narcissa, tubuh langsing itu masih kalah jauh dari tubuh memikat Narcissa, kulit coklat terbakar sinar matahari itu masih kalah jauh dari kulit putih bersinar Narcissa. Semua bagian tubuh Narcissa adalah yang paling indah bagiku.

Aku memaksakan senyum pada mereka. Bianca duduk dilengan sofa didekatku, Alexandra di lengan sofa sebelah Elroy dan Jessica duduk diantara aku dan Louise."Hallo, tampan" ujar Bianca padaku, dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hallo, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku padanya. Bianca lebih tertarik padaku dari pada Elroy maupun Louise seperti halnya Alexandra pada Elroy dan Jessica pada Louise. Disampingku Louise dan Jessica sudah berciuman. Aku tidak pernah menghiraukan Bianca, dan Elroy tidak pernah menghiraukan Alexandra. Sementara Jessica lebih beruntung, ia dan Louise menghabiskan hampir seluruh tahun keenam mereka bercumbu.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau masuk rumah sakit di hari pertama tahun ajaran ini," ujar Bianca dengan ekspresi keprihatinan yang membuatku bosan.

Aku mendengar erangan Jessica disampingku ketika ciumannya dengan Louise semakin mendalam dan gila-gilaan. Aku berpaling pada mereka dengan kesal,"Pergi cari kelas kosong sana," ujarku kesal pada mereka.

Louise melepaskan ciumannya dan nyengir padaku."Kau benar, James" Louise berdiri, satu tangannya terulur pada Jessica,"Ayo Jessica" dan dengan segera Jessica menyambutnya."Kalian berdua juga membutuhkan kamar," godanya padaku.

"Sialan kau Louise," ujarku padanya.

Bianca menempati tempat kosong Louise, menarik dirinya lebih dekat padaku. Aku mendesah."Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, tampan?" tanya Bianca.

"Baik, Bianca" aku menatap Bianca. Gadis ini adalah salah satu gadis paling cantik di Hogwarts, bisa dibilang lebih cantik dari Alexandra maupun Jessica. Kulitnya tidak secoklat seperti kedua sahabatnya, matanya hampir sewarna dengan mataku, emerald. Mata yang kuwarisi dari ayahku. Dan seharusnya aku merasa beruntung untuk disukai gadis seperti Bianca, bukannya malah mengejar-ngejar gadis yang tampaknya tidak menyukaiku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan khawatir. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah pelajaranku, kukira aku akan pergi ke kamar dan mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran selama tiga hari berturut-turut," tambahku. Hendak beranjak dari sofa. Namun, tangan Bianca yang lembut menahanku.

"Apa yang bisa kau tinggalkan dalam tiga hari, James? Kau seperti...salah satu murid paling brillian di Hogwarts, kau tidak akan ketinggalan apapun," desah Bianca di telingaku. Hangat nafasnya, di telingaku.

"Ya, dan akan ada banyak sekali, aku mau kekamar dan mandi, itu juga perlu," aku menolak Bianca dan memaksanya untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"James, kau butuh pembimbing, kan?" tanya Elroy. Dengan mata penuh harap, ia sama tidak sukanya dengan Alexandra seperti perasaanku pada Bianca.

"Tepat sekali hal yang kubutuhkan, Elroy, ayo" ajakku, kami segera naik ke asrama anak lelaki. Memasuki kamar untuk kelas tujuh. Kusadari tempat tidurku adalah tempat tidur yang paling rapi karena belum tersentuh sedikitpun, koperku masih diletakkan disebelah tempat tidurku. Aku melemparkan diriku sendiri ke tempat tidur. Dan tertawa."Senang bisa terlepas dari gadis-gadis itu, aku tidak ahu apa yang dilihat Louise dari Jessica," ujarku.

Elroy duduk disebelahku."Kukira Louise hanya mempermainkan gadis itu, gadis malang, setelah Louise lulus dari Hogwarts, dia akan diputuskan," ujar Elroy penuh keprhatinan.

Louise adalah yang paling playboy diantara kami semua. Aku dengan penuh rasa malu harus kuakui, belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, jika aku ingin mencium seorang gadis, aku ingin gadis itu spesial dan bagiku hanya Narcissa gadis yang paling spesial.

Sementara Elroy, pengalaman percintaannya lebih baik daripada aku, dia memiliki dua mantan pacar sebelumnya, satu salah seorang gadis Gryffindor, teman dekat Narcissa, satu lagi pacar pertamanya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ciuman pertamanya, karena mereka sesungguhnya tidak punya hubungan sama sekali. Gadis itu setahun tahun lebih tua dari Elroy, tetangganya didunia muggle, hubungan singkat dua remaja dimusim panas, begitulah Elroy memanggilnya. Elroy pernah bilang waktu itu ia berusia tiga belas. Ia lebih cepat mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari pada Louise.

"Entahlah, Roy. Terkadang aku berpikir memang seperti itu, tapi terkadang Louise menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda, seakan-akan ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu," ujarku, mengingat-ingat semua gadis yang pernah dipacari Louise, ia pertama kali pacaran diakhir tahun ketiganya, gadis itu anak slytherine juga, namanya Anne. Ia memutuskannya setelah liburan natal ditahun keempat, kemudian setidaknya ada enam hubungan lain yang kesemuanya tidak pernah lebih dari tiga bulan. tapi, kali ini hubungan mereka sudah bertahan selama enam bulan.

"Taruhan, hubungan mereka hanya sampai akhir tahun ajaran ini, paling lama" ujar Elroy.

"Diterima," ujarku. Kemudian duduk dan beranjak mandi. Kamar mandi di asrama Slytherine dua kali lebih besar dari kamar mandi asrama-asrama lain, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Salazar Slytherine membangun kamar mandi yang megah, mungkin karena ia hobi tidur di kamar mandi (bercanda).

Seperti halnya ruang rekreasi, seluruh tembok kamar mandi dilapisi cat berwarna hijau dengan seekor ular besar yang menatap tepat kearah kolam besar yang berfungsi layaknya bathtube, aku tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kamar mandi asrama Slytherine, kecuali untuk ular itu, coba bayangkan seekor ular raksasa memelototimu ketika kau mandi dengan lidah menjulur dan terlihat lapar, tentu saja tidak menyenangkan. Juga seperti di ruang rekreasi cahaya hijau samar-samar terpancar keseluruh tembok dan lantai pualamnya, cahaya itu menyatu dan membetuk aliran ombak disekeliling tembok.

Aku manyampirkan pakaianku begitu saja di lantai, yang kering tentunya, lantainya dimantrai agar selalu kering. Aku hidupkan kerannya, yang terletak ditengah kolam, dan dengan segera air mancur keluar dari dari tengah-tengah kolam, airnya berwarna pelangi, satu demi satu muncul. Tapi, ketika aku menyentuh kolam air itu berubah bening.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam air, kurasakan rasa air dingin yang membekukanku hingga ke tulang-tulang."Air hangat," desahku dan dengan segera airnya berubah hangat

. Aku tiduran di tepi kolam, kepala membelakangi ular raksasa. Pintu kamar mandi sudah terkunci dengan sendirinya jika ada orang didalam. Slytherine mempunyai total, empat kamar mandi, dua untuk cewek dan dua untuk cowok. Tapi hanya satu kamar mandi dari setiap kategori yang sama persis seperti tempat ini. Dua yang lainnya tak bisa dibedakan dengan toilet muggle kelas menengah.

Jika memang benar Salazar Slytherine punya hobi tidur dikamar mandi ini, maka tempat ini akan menjadi ruang terapi psikisku. Ruangan ini kedap suara dan jika kau ingin privasi, maka ia akan memberikan privasi padamu. Kau bisa berbuat apa saja ditempat ini tanpa diketahui siapapun. Kau bisa menangis maupun menjerit sepuasmu.

Aku mengumamkan sesuatu dan dengan segera sebuah gelembung menutupi hidung dan mulutku. Sihir tanpa tongkat, cukup berguna. Seketika itu aku teringat kepada lelaki yang berusaha membunuhku waktu itu. Tapi langsung menghilangkan pikiran tentangnya. Menyelam kedalam air dan menenggalamkan segala pikiranku kedalamnya.

Aku selalu menyukai air, membuatku mampu berpikir jernih. Ayah selalu bilang kalau aku adalah perenang alam. Aku mampu berenang tanpa diajari saat usiaku baru dua tahun. Saat itu bahkan aku belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan didalam kamar mandi. Tapi, ketika aku keluar dan kembali kekamarku. Teman-teman sekamarku lainnya sudah terlelap didalam ranjang mereka masing-masing.

Karena belum merasa lelah setelah seharian penuh tidur, aku pergi ke ruang rekreasi. Dan disana sudah tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku tidak duduk disofa. Tapi memilih duduk di lantai tepat didepan perapian. Menyandarkan punggungku disofa. Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah gitar yang terpajang dirak disebelah perapian. Alan Terrynies, cowok yang satu tahun diatasku memberikan gitar itu sebagai hadiah kenang-kenangan, sebuah gitar akustik biasa. Ayah Alan adalah salah seorang anggota The Weird Sisters, dengan posisi gitaris. Alan mengajariku memainkannya ditahun ajaran pertamaku, ditahun ajaran selanjutnya aku sudah mahir untuk memainkannya sendiri.

"Accio Gitar," gumamku, lagi-lagi sihir tanpa tongkat. Jangan khawatir tongkatku patah, kawan. Tongkatku sesehat dan sebaik aku. Ia tidur disalah satu laci meja disamping tempat tidurku. Gitar itu meluncur dari rak kearahku. Debunya membuatku bersin, setelah dua bulan tergeletak tanpa tersentuh apa lagi yang bisa kau harapakan. aku menggumamkan mantera pembersih dan semua debu itu terangkat dan hilang dalam udara. Kemudian aku memainkan melodi lagu yang kucipatakan sendiri.

"Indah sekali, Master James,"

"Waw," jeritku karena kaget. Gitarnya jatuh dari pangkuanku. Aku langsung berpaling ke tempat suara itu berasal, Peri-Rumah Dobby berdiri dengan pandangan mata sedih bahkan matanya yang besar bulat itu berair dan tampak merasa bersalah. Tangannya meremas-remas sweater merah mudanya yang aku ingat kuberikan padanya sebagai hadiah natal tahun lalu. Aneh juga melihatnya memakai sweater itu diawal musim gugur begini.

"Maaf, Master James. Dobby tidak sengaja," ujar Dobby.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya dan menepuk pundak peri rumah itu."Tidak apa-apa, Dobby" ujarku dengan senyum lebar. Dobby tampak masih terlihat bersalah,"Oh ayolah Dobby, senyum, itu perintah," ujarku dengan nada memerintah. Dobby menatapku tak percaya. Tapi kemudian, perlahan-lahan, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman."Begitu dong," kataku,"Ngomong-ngomorng makasih buat pujiannya, Dobby. Ada lagu khusus yang ingin kau minta?"

Dobby menatapku. Namun, tampak tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Ayolah, Dobby. Sebutkan salah satu lagu yang kau tahu. Aku bukan Tuanmu untuk memberimu perintah. Ini sebuah permintaan, Dobby" rayuku.

"Mmmm...Mistress pernah memberitahu Dobby sebuah lagu. Mistress baik pada Dobby, orang paling baik yang pernah Dobby kenal selain Master Harry dan Master James," ujar Dobby.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar namaku dan nama ayahku disebut,"Benarkah, Dobby? Aku begitu tersanjung. Dan aku tahu jika ayahku disini sekarang, dia akan merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Tapi, jangan lupakan Elroy dan Louise, jika mereka tahu tidak disebut, mereka akan marah," godaku.

"Master Elroy dan Master Louise juga, mereka baik pada Dobby" Dobby langsung berkata.

"Baiklah, Dobby. Sebutkan apa lagu yang ingin kau dengar," pintaku.

Dobby tampaknya ragu-ragu,"Right Here Waiting For You-Di sini menunggumu," jawab Dobby.

"Richard Marx?" tanyaku. Dobby mengangguk. Aku terkejut sekali ditambah heran, kukira ia akan menyukai lagu Weird Sisters atau band sihir lainnya. Aku tidak mengharapkannya menyukai lagu yang dibuat sebelum aku lahir dari salah satu muggle terkemuka di dunia."Siapa Mistressmu ini, Dobby?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dobby tidak diperbolehkan memberitahu siapa namanya, Master James" ujarnya. Ketika aku ingin memprotes, aku melihat raut muka sedih dan bersalah itu lagi, dan seketika aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun kecuali menyanyikan lagunya.

Paman Ron dan aku tinggal disebuah rumah dengan padang rumput dibelakang rumah kami. Yang dialiri oleh sungai bersih dan sebagian dipagari tembok tinggi. Rumah kami terletak dipedesaan, tapi seluruh tetangga kami muggle. Rumah kami tak jauh dari kota terdekat dan kota yang cukup maju walaupun mesti kuakui belum semaju London. Aku bersekolah disekolah muggle ketika masih kecil, sampai tamat sekolah dasar. Aku bersekolah disebuah asrama, Paman Ron berpikir akan lebih baik jika aku banyak bergaul dengan para muggle, sekolah itu terletak dipinggiran London.

Diakhir tahun ajaran aku akan pergi ke Diagon Alley dan ber-floo kembali ke rumah. Sekolahku dulu lumayan, Academi Henrey untuk Anak Lelaki. Aku punya teman-teman yang keren dan aku cukup populer karena bermain di Tim Basket sekolah yang brillian untuk negara seperti Inggris (biasanya Inggris adalah tempat untuk sepak bola, bukan basket) bahkan kami sempat diundang ke Amerika untuk mengikuti pertandingan basket junior.

Paman Ron punya mobil sederhana, ia mengajariku mengendarainya dua musim panas yang lalu, setelah ulang tahunku yang keenam belas aku berhasil mendapatkan izin mengemudi. Dan karena hidup ditengah muggle yang tinggal dipedesaan dengan lebih banyak orang tua yang pensiun, aku jadi lebih tahu tentang hal-hal yang terbilang ketinggalan zaman.

Aku suka musik, Paman Ron cukup menerimanya, tapi ayahku membenci musik. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Setiap kali aku menyetel lagu Right Here Waiting For You yang notabene menjadi lagu favorite tetangga-tetanggaku termasuk aku sendiri, Paman Ron akan meneteskan air mata.

Lagu itu punya kemenarikkan sendiri bagiku, rasanya memberiku gambaran akan sesuatu yang sangat familiar dan hangat. Aku mulai memetik melodinya."Bernyanyilah bersamaku, Dobby" pintaku. Dan kami bernyanyi bersama-sama. Suaraku tidak bagus, jujur. Dan suara Dobby seperti suara rengekan yang jelas tidak enak didengar. Tapi kami menikmatinya.

_Ocean apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I heard your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

Seorang wanita berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap tersebut yang hanya diterangi cahaya obor yang menyala redup, jubah hitamnya terseret di lantai marmer.

_If i see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

Wanita itu mendongak menatap seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan jubah berwarna merah. Lelaki itu membungkuk kepadanya."Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menunggu anda," ujar si lelaki.

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will right here waiting for you_

Pintu setinggi sembilan kaki terbuka. Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya, sorot matanya tajam dan dingin. didepannya duduk seseorang, sesuatu, yang ditutupi kegelapan. Wanita itu berlutut.

"Akhirnya kau pulang," ujar suara mendesis. Kejam dan dingin. sosok itu membuka mata ularnya yang berwarna merah tua, tersenyum.

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will right here waiting for you..._

"Ya, Tuanku," jawab Hermione Granger.

* * *

Uh...OH...No... Hermione's a deatheater?

Well, you have to read to know more about her anywhy. Sorry with the rewritten chap.

AKu lupa tentang dua chap sebelumnya, pasti kalian merasa janggal karena alurnya cepat banget.


End file.
